


Snowmobile Parts

by Isis



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rays aren't interchangeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmobile Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle V, prompt: mixer

Just because they share a first name (among other things) doesn't mean they're interchangeable like snowmobile parts. They're not mix and match, buy one Ray get one free, and Fraser knows this, of course. But sometimes it aggravates the hell out of them just how _well_ he can tell them apart.

Fraser's sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a blindfold and a hard-on. When fingertips skate lightly across his chest to his nipple, then down to tease his cock, he arches and twists, sighs and gasps, but his expression remains annoyingly thoughtful. "Ray Kowalski."

"You can read my fingerprints with your dick?"

They all laugh; then Fraser turns towards the sound of Ray's voice. "You use a different pressure than does Ray Vecchio. And I can smell your shampoo."

"Maybe I should get a clothespin," mutters Ray Vecchio.

"Nah. Just hold your nose, Fraser." Obligingly, Fraser pinches his nose between thumb and forefinger; the two Rays exchange a grin at how ridiculous he looks, then one of them steps forward again.

This time, it's the flat of a hand that aggressively pushes Fraser's thighs apart. A slicked finger slides behind his balls, a saliva-wet palm curves around his cock, and Fraser moans. But clearly it's not enough to drive him out of his mind, not enough to impair his superior whatever-the-fuck, because he takes a deep breath and manages to stammer out, "Ray Kowalski."

"Fuck. How'd you know it was me again?"

"Your heartbeat. It's faster than -"

"Jesus, Benny, you can hear his _heartbeat_ at that distance?"

"Arousal makes it louder," says Fraser defensively, but one Ray is already motioning with his hands, and the other's nodding, slipping around behind Fraser; in one quick motion, he claps his hands around Fraser's ears.

A hot, wet mouth comes down over Fraser's cock. Fraser gasps and his hips jerk forward. A tongue makes lazy trails down his shaft, investigates his balls, then swirls up to the head again before the lips part to engulf as much as they can. Fraser's panting, unable to control the motion of his hips. The hands on his head hold him barely in place. "Ah!" Fraser moans. "Oh God, oh God, don't stop, Ray!"

As if to punish him, the mouth lifts away. Fraser swallows hard. "R-ray Vecchio."

"Jesus, Benny!" Ray shakes his head, amazed.

"What was it _this_ time?" asks Ray Kowalski, letting his hands drop from Fraser's ears. "You know where all his fillings are?"

Fraser's still breathing hard. "His nose," he finally gets out. "I could feel it against my, my skin."

"Hear that? You can't get away from your _nose_ , Vecchio." Ray laughs.

"Yeah, he'd probably feel your stupid _hair_."

The bed shakes as Ray Kowalski slides to his feet, lithe as a cat. "You wanna feel my stupid hair?" Fraser hears the sound of footsteps. A groan. A sigh.

"I want to - I want to feel - oh, _Jesus_."

"Yeah, yeah, give it to me, come on -"

Another groan, a moan, the wet sounds of a mouth on a cock, two speeding heartbeats. Sharp inhalations, explosive exhalations. The subtle whisper of fingers carding through hair.

"I gotta - wait, don't move."

Footsteps, a drawer sliding open, a cap popping off a tube.

"Come on, do me, I want you to do me right now."

"Jesus yes, fuck yes, let me - "

Grunts and groans, wet flesh on flesh, and poor Fraser sitting on the bed, alone and blindfolded, and he can't take it any more. "Ray," he calls plaintively. "Ray, Ray, Ray!"

It doesn't matter which of them he means. He means both of them, that's all that's important, and they stop for one last long, dirty kiss, then grin at each other.

"You want something?" says Ray Kowalski.

"Or someone?" says Ray Vecchio.

"Ray," breathes Fraser, and they're both on top of him in an instant.


End file.
